Becoming One With Yourself
by bleachrequest
Summary: Zabimaru and Renji. That's it.


She was relentless. Continuing to strike out at him no matter how many times he begged her to stop and hear him out. Renji wanted to know why she was doing this. His trusty zan-paku-tou he'd been fighting together with for years as an ally was suddenly an enemy? At least now he wasn't taking any damage. Not after he took out that snake child attached to her by a chain. He didn't want to hurt the child but they wouldn't let up. He had to kill one in order to stay alive so seeing as she seemed to be in charge and he needed answers,he let her live. Getting information proved to be difficult however,with her tireless attacks and, not to mention the constant,irritating sexual advances she'd been making.

Renji : Zabimaru! Stop! What's all this about?  
Zabimaru: Power fool! You're too weak! Now you can die running like a coward or face me!  
Renji : I don't want to fight you,why won't you listen to me.  
Zabimaru:Oh, so you want to have some fun?  
Renji : I already told you, i'm not into hairy women!  
Zabimaru: Then you shall die!

Zabimaru brought down her sword on Renji who tried to dodge but still got hit in his shoulder causing him to drop his kicked the sword sending it skittering along the ground far from where she and Renji stood. Renji ran for the sword but she swiftly stepped in front off him and grabbing him by the throat, lifted and threw him the opposite direction. He landed hard and painfully rolled to a stop face down. He struggled to get up but she was already standing over placed her foot under his stomach and rolled him over then placed her foot on his chest pinning him down while she brought the sword within inches of his neck.

Renji :D...Damn.  
Zabimaru:What a shame. Such an attractive man,but you're a coward. Not even raising your sword and finishing me off when you had the chance. Instead you kill the worthless fool chained to my side, freeing me up, allowing me to move faster and take you down.

She pressed the blade against his cheek turning his face up towards hers.

Zabimaru: We could have had fun Renji,but now you made me mad.  
Renji : Zabimaru...why?  
Zabimaru: A voice told me to use my instinct.

"Ugh..why couldn't I just kill her when I had the chance." Renji thought to he had an idea.

Renji :Bakudo flame cannon!  
Zabimaru: What?

Zabimaru was hit directly in the stomach and sent flying back giving Renji time to run and grab his raised his sword and pointed it at Zabimaru.

Renji : I tried to reason with you,I didn't want to lose you but now I guess I have no choice.  
HOWL ZABIMARU!  
Zabimaru: You fool, i'm over here you, can't use me anymore!

There standing before her was Renji holding his sword Zabimaru.

Renji : Looks like I don't need you anymore.  
Zabimaru: So powerful. It's turning me on! Now i'm not just gonna kill you, i'm gonna fuck you!  
Renji : Take this!

Renji and Zabimaru both swung their extending swords using all their strength,but the real Zabimaru shattered Renji's sword slicing him across the chest making a shallow wound.  
She extended her sword and used it to hold Renji's arms down by the wrists and his legs by the ankles making him unable to use any kidou to escape again.

Renji :Well i guess this is it then. Huh Zabimaru?  
Zabimaru: Not yet, now we're going to have a good time.  
Renji : Huh? W-W-What are you talking about?  
Zabimaru: I think you already know.  
Renji : Wait! Stop! What are you doing?

Zabimaru grabbed Renji by the crotch with one hand and with the other ran her fingers through his hair looking at him adoringly.

Renji : Z-Zabimaru,that's enough.  
Zabimaru: I'll tell you when i've had enough. Now you can sit there, be quiet and enjoy it or I can knock you out then kill you when i finish! What's it gonna be.  
Renji :...  
Zabimaru: Good! This will be a lot more fun with you awake. Now don't squirm or resist, and do what I say! Understood?  
Renji :Yeah...  
Zabimaru:Trust me, you'll enjoy this.

Zabimaru had her hand down Renji's pants fidgeting around with his area while petting the back of his head with the other hand. She pulled his face up close to hers and slowly, surprisingly gently, brought there lips together. Renji was caught off guard by how delicately she had kissed him. He had expected more of a forceful,aggressive smack on the lips than a soft peck. Her lips were soft and delicious. When she pulled back she let out an cute,almost inaudible moan. She raised her head back up to look him in the eye. She was actually blushing. This made her look so nice,so...feminent. She actually seemed very much like a women now. Renji had almost forgotten that they had been fighting just a minute ago. Renji's face turned almost as red as his hair when he noticed her beauty. She grinned seeing that he was enjoying himself as much as she was and went back down to kiss him. This time Renji leaned deeper into the kiss making it obvious that he now wanted her. She eased his mouth open using her own and rested her tongue against his. She rolled it around all over his mouth licking his cheeks and teeth until eventually he began doing the same to her. While keeping lip contact she took her hand out of his pants and stretched her leg over him lying down on top of him. After a few minutes of her grinding her hips on his abdomen while making out with him she felt a hand grab her rear.

Zabimaru:What? When did you get free?  
Renji :Just now. I had to feel you,I couldn't just sit here helpless while you teased me keeping my hands above my head while you took advantage of me.  
Zabimaru:I thought you didn't like hairy women?  
Renji :I thought we were enemies?  
Zabimaru:Oh.  
Renji :It seems as though you're ready to stop fighting.  
Zabimaru:Yeah...I am.  
Renji :C'mon,release me. I want to hold you. Let me touch you.

Zabimaru stood up and grabbed the handle of her sword and released Renji,retracting the sword and setting it down. She then went and sat back down on Renji resuming their kissing session,Renji now holding her ass in his hands while she softly rocked her hips on his pelvis. He then moved his hands up her sides then to her chest. Cupping his hands on her breasts, Renji knew he could do nothing more than touch them. The majority of her body was covered in hair including her breasts.  
The closest thing to a nipple he could find was her flat beauty mark which, when he rubbed would cause her to let out soft noises of satisfaction. This made Renji want to truly satisfy had an idea.

Renji :Wait,we're going to have sex right?  
Zabimaru:That's the idea.  
Renji :Well...how do i put it in? I mean,your hair is covering you up so you aren't wearing any clothing, thus have nothing to take off. Yet I haven't seen any sign of your nether regions.  
Zabimaru:Are you that thick? Honestly Renji it's just hair. Do you not think anything you say through?  
Renji :What?

Zabimaru sat up and pulled Renji's pants down just enough to expose his then grabbed it and positioned it right between her then squatted down slowly inserting him into her center letting out a soft moan.

Renji :Oh,it was just hidden.  
Zabimaru:I know you knew just wanted to hurry and get inside me.  
Renji :You're right about that.

Renji quickly sat up and grabbed Zabimaru lifting her up and turning her around.

Zabimaru:What are you doing?  
Renji :This is how animals do it right?  
Zabimaru: What?

Renji then bent her over on all fours and penetrated her swiftly in one deep thrust making her moan and go limp for a second but Renji leaned forward and caught her by the wrists lifting her back up,  
using his grip to pound harder, faster, and further into her.

Zabimaru:Oh I love how you took control Renji,oh yes! It feels so good!  
Renji :Oh yeah you like that?  
Zabimaru:Yes! I love it,oooh!

Renji continued to pound into her getting deeper, now using her thighs to pull himself had begun to move backwards onto him as well. Each thrust made a loud smack as her rear smacked up against his front. Renji was grunting while Zabimaru was moaning loudly. Each of them truly acting like an animal in there then jumped forward lying down on her back as Renji leaped onto her thrusting with all of his power knowing that later on they would both have bruises from the impact, but neither one cared. Renji lying ontop of her moving back and forth, in and out was all that mattered. How quickly this had went from slow, romantic sex to fast, crazy fucking.

Renji:Oh Zabi...Zabimaru...I've had enough...I'm almost there.  
Zabimaru:Me too Renji...Together Renji. Let's cum together.

Neither could hold it any longer. They were bothing crying out and moaning from so much pleasure,that when they came together all of soul society when other shinigami rushed to the scene,all they found was a broken zan-paku-tou, and a torn kimono. Not to far away however,  
out on the training grounds, they were going at it again.

P.S. Yes by the way, I know that Renji is basically having sex with himself here(Thus the title). I don't care. 


End file.
